Bella Re-imagined
by booklover1313
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the pushover we know her to be? What if she was a strong feminist who wouldn't put up with Edward's (or anyone else's) nonsense? This is Bella re-imagined as a strong, rational and sometimes funny heroine with a friendly personality and optimistic nature.
1. Chapter 1

Blurb

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was really creepy.

Second, there was a part of him – and I don't know how dominant that part might be – that liked stalking teenage girls.

And third, I was completely and extremely weirded out by him.

Chapter 1

My mom is driving me to the airport so I can catch the plane to Forks, my dad's (and my new) home. Forks is the rainiest town in all of America; a sharp contrast to my old sunny home in Phoenix. My mom left my dad behind in Forks when they separated. I used to visit when I was younger but now I'm going there after three years.

I don't really like Forks but my mom has a new boyfriend and I don't want to third-wheel their relationship. It'll be like hanging out with my best friend and her boyfriend, only worse because mom and Phil are middle-aged.

At least I'll save money on sunscreen now.

Mom and Phil deserve their happiness and so does my dad, which is why I'm going to live with him for a change. Dad picks me up at the airport. I'm happy to see him. He's a bit awkward around me, understandably so. Living with your teenage daughter you only see once a year for the first time can't be easy on anyone.

He tells me he's bought me a truck, a Chevy. He bought it from his fishing partner, Billy Black. I'm touched by the gesture. Dad drives me home silently and I spend the journey marvelling at how beautiful Forks is. There are huge trees everywhere. Moss, ferns, undergrowth – it's a Pepe-coloured town.

We reach dad's house. My new truck is parked out front – a sturdy red vehicle. Dad's got a second hand computer and phone line connected in my room, the same room I've had since I was born. He removed the Winnie the Pooh stickers from the wall, thankfully.

I go to the bathroom and smile at myself in the mirror. My fair, dark haired reflection smiles back at me. Tomorrow is my first day at a new school. A new school, a new chance to make friends. A chance to reinvent myself.

It takes me some time to fall asleep that night. It always does in a new place. But the steady sound of rain pattering on the roof finally lulls me into a peaceful sleep.

When I wake up it's still raining. The sound is jarring at first; it barely rains in Phoenix. Then I remember I'm in Forks and today is my first day at Forks High School. I'm nervous but excited too. I want to make a good impression.

As soon as I reach the school – much smaller than my high school back in Phoenix but hey, it's a small town – I head to the office to get my paperwork done. The woman at the desk shows a hint of recognition when I tell her my name – Isabella Swan. Gossip travels fast in a small town; no doubt people are intrigued by me, anticipating a spoilt-girl-big-city attitude. I'm determined to prove them wrong. I take the papers she gives me and thank her.

My first class is with a Mr. Mason. It's English literature, and I've already read everything on the reading list. Good, I think. My assignments will be well done, I can help others out, and read fanfiction during class. At the end of class, a black-haired boy named Eric offers to walk me to my next class. I'm grateful; I could use all the help I get.

A short girl, Angela who I have a few classes with, walks me to lunch and invites me to sit at her table with her friends. I'm surprised by how friendly and welcoming everyone here is. New kids are usually ignored at best and bullied at worst. I half-expect someone to chuck some food at my face and yell, "Sike!"

My eye is suddenly caught by this group of pale-skinned people sitting at the end of the cafeteria. They're all very pallid and are sitting there with rigid looks on their faces, not eating anything. Strange, I think. Looking pale, pained expressions, uneaten food – they're showing all the signs of severe constipation.

Just as I'm considering getting up and offering them some laxatives one of them looks at me. He has bronze-red hair. He looks away quickly. Is he the nervous type? I ask Jessica, the girl sitting next to me about them. "They're the Cullens. Well, the Cullen-Hales. They live with Dr. Cullen and his wife," she explains. She rattles off a few odd names.

As I watch, one of them, Alice, gets up and throws her food in the trash. All of it. Uneaten. "Did no one see that?" I ask, shocked. "She didn't even eat _anything_ and then she just threw it!" I protest.

"I know," Angela says in an understanding voice. "I've told them before that children in India are starving but they don't seem to care. Like, if you don't want to eat don't take any food in the first place. They're like aliens awkwardly trying to blend in."

The bronze-haired boy is picking at his bagel. He's probably going to add his own contribution to world hunger in a few minutes.

"What are they even doing?" I ask, as I watch them smile at the walls with blank eyes.

"No idea," Eric says. "We all kind of ignore them. They act like undercover cops, but really bad ones."

The one called Edward looks at me again. Undercover cops? Am I a suspect? I raise my hands in surrender to let him know that I haven't brought any drugs from Phoenix but he just gets frustrated and looks away. Maybe he doesn't like honest confessions.

My next class is Biology 2. When we get there I notice that the only empty seat is next to Edward Cullen, a maybe undercover cop and definitely constipated person. I sit next to him and he makes an odd face, like he really wants me to sit somewhere else. Well, I think. Everyone here is too nice. Someone had to break the stereotype.

Throughout the class he sits there with his nose scrunched as if he smells something bad. I'm pretty sure I remembered deodorant today but he still looks like he's sitting in a sewer, not a classroom. This guy is seriously weird. Did someone fart? I wonder idly. Then I decide to quit the mystery of what's-up-Edward's-ass and focus on class.

As I note down the specifics of cellular anatomy, Edward sits stiffly on his stool. I can't stand it anymore. I open my purse, pull out a laxative and slide it towards him. The poor guy is obviously so uncomfortable. But he looks up at me angrily and then knocks the pill off the table and onto the floor. The teacher doesn't notice. That's the last time I help him, I think.

Class ends and Edward leaps up from his seat and out the door. Probably finally going to answer nature's call. A cute blonde guy called Mike happens to be going to gym, the same class I have. We make conversation and I ask him if he knows what's up with Edward Cullen. "No idea," he says. "They're all pretty weird."

After gym I return to the office to give the receptionist some papers but Edward Cullen is already talking to her. Asking for directions to the nurse's room, I hope. The receptionist is talking to him now. Recommending he gets the help he needs, I hope.

I hand the receptionist the papers and head home. Not a bad first day. Everyone seems nice enough. (Except the Cullens of course, but I don't plan to talk to them anyway.) I go home happy, knowing I'll have people to talk to and go to lunch with tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of my second day at school turns out to be quite uneventful. I see a lot of the people I'd met yesterday. I get to sit at a crowded lunch table. The conversation turns to fandoms and I find out that Jessica is a Potterhead too. We spend the next ten minutes excitedly discussing which Hogwarts house we're in and why. Then we make a list of people we wish we could use s _ilencio_ on. (Mr. Varner, the trigonometry teacher tops, by the way.)

As there's a lull in the conversation I notice that the undercover cops have a member missing. Edward hasn't showed. I wonder why. Doctor's appointment, probably.

During biology Mike invites me to a trip to the beach. A lot of people are going, Jessica, Eric and Angela included. I accept immediately. It would be great to hang out with them outside of school. Also, I want to become their friend before the be-nice-to-the-new-girl phase is over and they're not obligated to invite me places.

After school I decide to make a trip to the grocery store to get ingredients for a nice dinner for dad and I. As I sit in my truck, mentally listing the ingredients for steak and gravy I see the Cullen kids getting into their car. Their silver Volvo clearly stands out in the rows of second-hand cars. Nice to see that they believe in humbleness and modesty, in addition to ending world hunger.

I get home, start dinner and then go upstairs to do homework and answer email. My mom's emailed asking how everything's going. I write back telling her that Forks is beautiful, if a little wet. It's fun to drive through big puddles in my truck, though. It's just not fun when someone _else_ is driving through big puddles in their truck and I happen to be standing too close.

Mom says she's forgotten where she left her keys, and would I know where they are? I doubt it, I write. It's been three days since I left Phoenix, and knowing mom she's probably misplaced them _again_ from where I remember them to be. I tell her that I'm making new friends and then send her the list Jessica and I made of people we want to _silencio_ sometimes (but only after removing mom's name from 8th place. Sorry, mom. I don't always care about paragliding in Lithuania.)

Dad comes home and watches TV while I finish putting dinner together. He watches _Masterchef_ and while I'm in the kitchen I pretend to be a contestant on the show too. The Australian _Masterchef_ , though. I don't fancy being called an idiot sandwich by Gordon Ramsay. I call the judges (dad) in to sample the food and take my seat.

Dad says the food smells good but then eats in silence. In my head I'm having a dramatic meltdown during my elimination from the show when dad says, "So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?"

I tell him about Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica and our shared love for Harry Potter. He smiles at that and then tells me that Mike's family owns a sporting goods store. "Good kid," he adds.

I decide to ask him if he knows anything about the Cullens. He says Dr. Cullen is a great man. When I say that his kids stand out at school he gets defensive and starts talking about what a great doctor Mr. Cullen is and how people should stop trash talking his children just because they're new in town. Dad forcefully insists that the kids are very polite.

I'm new in town too, I just don't exude aloofness and act like a seahorse caught in an ocean full of squids, I think, but don't say. "I'm not denying that Dr. Cullen is a good man, dad," I say instead. "His kids tend to mostly keep to themselves, is all I'm saying." He calms down and we talk of other things, like the news and the big game coming up on Thursday.

The rest of the week's days pass as normal school days should, regular classes and loud lunch discussions. I sign up for book club. Jessica's a member too. I have a lot of fandoms in common with the others, so I'm looking forward to our meetings. I visit the local library over the weekend but I've already read most of the titles. I'll just have to buy books online. (Amazon to the rescue.)

Monday morning brings with it a Wuthering Heights quiz. I kind of feel like a cheater since I've already studied this book back in Phoenix. I keep the guilt at bay by helping a nervous Mike prepare, asking him questions from the text. I like the way he looks at me expectantly when he gives an answer and the way his eyes light up when he gets it right.

When we walk out of class bits of cotton seem to be falling gently from the sky, covering the grass and treetops. "Wow. It's snowing," Mike says. I've never seen snow before. If Mike is unable to look away I'm absolutely hypnotised. I stand there for a while, arms held out and mouth agape, staring at the heavens that drop this magical substance on us. I kind of look like an idiot. Or a zombie. Or an idiot zombie. Then my socks get wet and I decide to go in.

Inside the building isn't much better. The students of Forks High School have decided by unspoken consensus that snow day means indoor snow fight. Snowballs are flying in the air and getting to my next class feels like a game show challenge, with me ducking, half-running and jumping to avoid getting hit. Mike and Eric seem to be having a full-on battle, scrunching up used snow from the ground to throw. They sure know how to recycle.

While in line for lunch at the cafeteria I notice that the Cullens are back in full force. I feel a bit uncomfortable. Everyone generally agrees that they're a bit odd and keep to themselves but Edward seems to dislike me in particular. Dad's words come back to me – "they're all very polite". I don't know how polite he is to dad but Edward is almost hostile towards me. Maybe he's that kid in kindergarten who acts like an angel in front of the teacher but then pulls your hair out as soon as her back is turned.

I try to join into the lunchroom conversation half-heartedly. If Edward glares at me today, I'll complain to some authority. I shouldn't have to put up with his aggressive behaviour. Actively making me feel uncomfortable is practically bullying. I try to convince myself that I don't care about them but can't help getting just one glance.

They have snow in their hair and on their clothes, so they must have had a snow fight. Within their exclusive group, of course. Can't associate with us commoners.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica informs me.

"What? Why? Does he look angry?" I ask.

"Um, no? Should he be?" Jessica replies.

"No," I say, relieved. You just saved yourself from getting a detention, mister, I think in my most threatening voice.

Mike announces a grand snow-fight in the parking lot after school and is received with joyful and enthusiastic shouts. My socks are wet anyway, might as well enjoy too. I smile, taking in the playful atmosphere. I love the camaraderie in the air, the feeling of being a part of something. I'm lucky to have met someone as friendly as Mike on the first day.

Unfortunately, it starts raining and all the snow is washed away but Mike promises everyone the championship will take place the next time it snows.

By the time I reach my biology classroom I've all but forgotten about Edward Cullen. Until he walks in, that is. I expect him to ignore me but he says hello. He introduces himself and makes general conversation. He seems friendly enough today. I keep up my side of the conversation but I don't really like guys who waste perfectly good food _and_ laxative pills.

Today's assignment is to identify stages of mitosis is onion root cells. We start the analysis and I end up brushing Edward's hand once by mistake. His hand is freezing cold. After-effects of the snow fight, I guess. Edward and I work fine together as lab partners. He's quite smart actually. Neither of us makes a mistake and we're done early. I notice that his eyes are yellow instead of the usual black. When I ask him if he got contacts he says no, so I decide to get up and see if Mike needs help. I have no time for liars.

I have to come back to my seat when Mr. Banner comes around to check our worksheet. He seems satisfied with the results. Edward strikes up a conversation again. "Too bad about the snow, huh?" he says.

"Yeah," I say, a little sadly. My first ever snow-fight, postponed.

"So, you must be finding it hard to adjust to Forks, coming from Phoenix," he says.

"Well, it's definitely different, but not in a bad way. Change is nice," I say.

He asks what prompted me to move to a place so different from my home and I tell him about mom and Phil and Phil's baseball career. "You don't like Phil," he guesses.

"No, he's fine, really. My mom's happy, that's what's important," I say.

"So your mom packed you off to Forks to be with him," Edward says.

"What? No! I wanted my mom to be able to live with Phil, I wanted to live with my dad, and I wanted to move to Forks," I inform him. God, he's so presumptuous. Who is he to make all these assumptions about me and my family? I'm quite done talking to Edward Cullen. I stare resolutely at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asks in a laughing voice. Yes, I think. "No," I say, because saying yes would be rude and unlike him I have manners.

"I just…don't understand you," he says finally.

"Do you usually understand people within fifteen minutes of meeting them?" I ask sarcastically. I can't help it. If he can be insolent so can I. To my surprise, he smirks. "Something like that," he says. At this point I won't be surprised if the Cullens are part of a mind-reading cult.

Mr. Banner calls the class to attention and discusses the answers to the worksheet. Class ends and Edward runs out of class like he just heard the new Dolce and Gabbana menswear collection is out. Mike comes to get me, complaining that all the slides look the same anyway. "You're lucky you had Cullen as a partner," he says. I'm kind of hurt. I'm not too bad at biology myself. I let Mike know I've done this lab in Phoenix so he knows I'm not dependent on that rich white kid Edward.

"Edward seemed quite friendly today," Mike comments. "Eh, he's kind of arrogant," I say and Mike smiles. We're on the same team in P.E. Mike's pretty good at volleyball. I'm not too bad either.

As I'm pulling out of my parking slot I notice Edward standing and staring at me. Probably trying some freaky mind tricks from afar. I give him a thumbs up to wish him good luck with that and then drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up in the morning I notice that I can't hear the familiar sound of rain. I look out of the window and see a blanket of snow. Snow day! Snow fight! I smile at the thought of how excited Mike must be right now. I finish breakfast and step out the door, take my first bold step – and slip and land on my butt. Of course. I forgot the frozen rain would turn our driveway into a skating rink of sorts.

I slip and stumble till I reach my truck and haul myself in. On the way to school I think of the day ahead, of Mike and Jessica and all my other friends, and on a sourer note, of Edward Cullen who's a contact-wearing-liar and unchangeable-biology-lab-partner.

I get out of the truck and notice that my tyres have chains around them to prevent skidding in the snow. Another sign of dad's affection. A sad piano composition plays in my head as I stare at these silver chains that are a symbol of love. My sentimental moment is interrupted by someone whose jeep is skidding loudly on the ice. Obviously he doesn't have the type of dad who gets up extra early to put chains on his tyres.

But before I can appreciate my dad some more I notice that the jeep is skidding in _my_ direction, heading straight for _me_. I can't move and I can't think. All I can do is let out a strangled scream. Suddenly something knocks me to the ground and my head is immersed in pain. The van is inches away from me now, and Edward Cullen is suddenly crouching over me. I'm too busy worrying about my impending death to worry about him, though.

In a sudden movement he manages to pull my body away from the path of the van, seconds before it crashes into the side of my truck. I'm too overwhelmed to think. My brain has never had to cope with a near-death experience before.

Everyone around us is yelling but their voices seem as if they're coming from far away. Edward says something but I don't hear it. I'm still too shocked. "Wha-?"

"I said, are you alright?" he asks.

I nod dumbly. The pain in my head is worsening. "Ow," I mumble.

"That's what I thought," he says in an amused voice.

I'm instantly offended. I almost died and this arrogant guy feels self-satisfied because he managed to guess that I would be in pain after. Good job, buddy. I want to tell him this but he's busy calling for help. I notice that his family is looking at us with disgust and anger. What's wrong with them? Are they seriously openly expressing anger that I didn't die? I've never even seen these people before I came here; they have no right to hate me so much. I want to give Edward a message to pass on for them too but he's disappeared.

How did he get over here so fast? I wonder. Everyone else had been rooted to their spots. I decide to stop wondering. Arrogant or not, Edward Cullen just saved my life and I'm not going to sound ungrateful by questioning it. However he did it, I owe him a _big_ one.

The person in the van turns out to be a guy called Tyler. The ambulance is on its way to get both of us. My dad arrives on the scene, worry lining his face. He makes a few calls and then holds my hand as we wait. Silence has descended over the parking lot, broken only by the sound of a few people softy crying.

The stares are a bit awkward when I get onto the stretcher but hey, the hospital staff is just doing their job. I can hardly yell at them for giving me proper medical care after a near-fatal accident just because I don't want my high school peers to see me on a stretcher. I smile at the nurse helping me up and then try to smile at the faces I see around me. I hope they see it at as a reassurance that I'm fine and not as a sign of oncoming dementia.

Edward comes along too, sitting in the front of the ambulance, and I think this is odd till I remember his dad's an important doctor at the hospital. Also, he saved my life and I guess he wants to come along to ensure the hospital takes proper care of me and doesn't let his effort go to waste.

Tyler and I are rushed to the emergency room as soon as we get there. We get treated for our wounds and Tyler uses the time to apologise profusely. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" he says despairingly. I assure him that aside from a few scratches and a headache I'm completely fine, but it wouldn't hurt to put tyres on your wheels next time, would it? "Yeah of course, of course," he says, embarrassed. I don't mean to shame the poor guy; he probably feels terrible already but I have to mention it, just to make sure this never happens again.

"I'm just glad you escaped before it hit you," he says.

"Edward Cullen saved me, actually. I would've been hit if it wasn't for him," I tell him. I give credit where it's due.

"Wow, is he okay?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, he must be if they didn't bring him in with us."

I'm wheeled in for an X-Ray. No concussion, the doctors tell us, and dad and I both sigh in relief.

Back in the emergency room I wait for a doctor to come see me. Edward comes in and Tyler apologises to him. "No blood, no foul," Edward says magnanimously. There actually is blood on me and Tyler but I decide not to point that out.

"So, what's the verdict?" Edward asks me.

"No concussion, thankfully. I need to talk to a doctor and then I can go home," I say. I notice that Edward didn't bother to ask Tyler what _his_ verdict is, so I go ahead and ask him. Tyler says he might need stitches on some of the cuts. Damn, I'm really lucky to have such few injuries.

Just then the doctor walks in. Edward and he exchange a glance, a look which can only pass between people who know each other well. So this is Edward's father, then. He asks me how I'm feeling and I tell him I feel quite alright. When Dr. Cullen touches my head I notice that his fingers are cool. Probably the result of being in an over-air conditioned environment all day. Doesn't the head doctor at least get to call the shots on air conditioning temperature at this hospital?

After giving me a few more instructions Dr. Cullen finally says that I'm free to go. I wave goodbye and wish good luck to Tyler, who's still waiting. I stop to talk to Edward before I enter the waiting room. "I haven't properly thanked you yet," I begin. "Thank you so much. You saved my life. 'Thank you' barely covers it, but it's all I have."

He smiles at me. "You're welcome, Bella. It was nothing."

"Oh it was hardly nothing! You reacted so fast-"

"Presence of mind and fast reflexes is all it was, seriously," he says, his voice quieter now.

I decide to drop it and go back to being grateful.

As soon as we step into the waiting room we're engulfed by loud voices. It startles me at first; the last time I heard so many voices at once a large van was seconds from crushing me. It takes a few moments to realise that these voices are happy, not scared.

I'm surprised, touched and a bit flattered to see how many people waited for me. I take my time to individually thank everyone and tell them what the doctor said. They sat in this dreary waiting room for an hour for me, this is the least I can do. All my friends get hugs, extra-long ones for Mike and Jessica.

I call mom as soon as I get home. I don't want her to worry any longer. She's pretty frantic, like any mom would be after learning that their child nearly died. I try to calm her down by pointing out that I _didn't_ die, so it's all good for now. We exchange at least thirty I-love-yous before I put the phone down.

I actually tell my dad that I love him, too, before bed. I could've easily died today; I wouldn't want it to be without my dad knowing that I love him. He gets a little teary eyed when he says it back and he tucks me into bed like he would've when I was a child if mom hadn't taken me away.

As I lie there, trying to fall asleep I replay the surreal events of the day in my head. I'm lucky Edward was around to save me. I'm suddenly very grateful to be alive and tucked into my warm bed.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I had a strange dream about Edward Cullen. He was sitting on a van, eating a taco. I walked towards him and asked him for some, but he flipped me off. I was mad, but only till I noticed that the taco had blood on it. Edward didn't seem to mind. Maybe this is why he has stomach problems.

When I return to school everyone is concerned, asking if my head still hurts. Tyler receives similar attention. I tell everyone that Edward's the real hero but they're a bit less enthusiastic about asking him if he's okay. Mike and a few others try to congratulate him on his bravery but he just kind of squint-glares at them like he's trying to read the eye chart for an eye doctor he hates, so they walk away.

Edward decides to start ignoring me completely in biology, a fact I do nothing to change. I've already thanked him; I have nothing more to say. As for his family being apparently angry that I survived, well, let them solve their own issues. Maybe they do hate me, but I can't just walk up to them and demand to know why, so I do the next best thing and ignore them.

I don't miss having someone to talk to during biology, because Mike always comes to my seat before class and we have P.E. together after. The snow doesn't look like it's coming back but Mike is excited for the La Push beach trip. He tells me about this cool rock formation on the beach. Apparently three huge rocks lie in a triangle. I ask Mike if he'll show me the tri-rock, and he promises he will.

At lunch Angela tells me that a girl's choice spring dance is coming up, do I know who I'm going with yet? I say I'm not sure, but I do have someone in mind. She tells me she's planning to ask Ben, who's currently sitting three seats down and attempting to catch air borne grapes in his mouth. I confess that I'm a bit nervous about asking the guy out, and she says so is she. We decide to ask them at the same time, sort of like a double-ambush.

Jessica walks me to my truck after our book club meeting, a lot quieter than usual. I realise she isn't replying anymore so I shut up about the ending of Allegiant being unnecessary. "Jess, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" she says, looking down. "Who are you asking to the spring dance?" she asks abruptly, looking at me closely.

"Um… I was thinking of asking Mike, actually," I say.

"Right. Of course," she says with a sigh.

"…Is that a problem?" I ask.

"No, no, listen, Bella - you're a good friend which is why I want to clear all this up. The truth is I've liked Mike for a while now, but he's never really shown much interest. He dated a few girls on and off but it was never serious, you know? And even though he didn't like me he didn't seriously like anyone else either, so I kind of held out hope, that he might like me someday. But then you came, and he seems to really like you, and I don't want to mess anything up for you guys. Don't worry about me though, I'll get over it. I just didn't want this to ruin our friendship. I didn't want you to get the vibe that I was jealous of you and Mike." She says all this in a rush.

"Oh…well…" I'm not sure what she wants me to say.

"So, it's cool now," she says. Then in a very cheerful voice - "So yeah, I totally hated the ending of Allegiant."

She carries on with our earlier conversation about books and I give really lack-lustre and short answers. I don't know what to make of what she just told me. On the surface it looks like she's telling me she doesn't have a problem with me asking Mike, but she could be one of those girls who says they don't have a problem when they clearly do and they want you to do something about it.

By the time I've said bye and climbed into my truck I've reached a decision. Jessica's kind of right when she says that Mike seems to like me too, and if he hasn't shown interest in Jessica so far I doubt he'll want to confess his undying love to her anytime soon. I'm going to ask him. Angela and my plan is still on.

The next day in biology Edward surprises me by deigning to talk to me. "Bella?" he says.

I wait for him to go on but when he doesn't, I say, "What? Are you speaking to me again?"

"No, not really," he says, half-smiling.

What? What's that supposed to mean? Is he trying to play hard to get or something? Attract my attention by alternately ignoring and getting to know me? And why is he _always_ smiling? This guy acts like he just remembered a really funny joke, only it's all the time (even when someone has almost been flattened by a van).

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I ask wearily.

"I'm sorry. I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really," he says.

One part of me is glad he has the decency to apologise for his rude behaviour but another part is annoyed by the last sentence he spoke. He literally just started talking to me to tell me that it's better if we don't talk. It would've been better to just continue ignoring me and let me forget about it.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I say slowly.

"It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."

Wow. He _must_ be playing hard to get, being this cryptic. He probably wants me to ask why or spend a lot of time wondering why. I'm not going to ask him to explain because he'll probably give me an even more cryptic answer. Hell, he might even spout a prophecy if I press him. I'm not going to spend time wondering either because I won't buy into his hard-to-get-mysterious-boy act.

"Okay, cool. See you around," I say as I start gathering my things. He'd been standing there, staring at the floor morosely like the lead singer of an emo band. His jaw falls open when he hears what I said. He quickly recovers and opens his mouth like he has more soulful dialogue to share with me but I've already left the room.

That afternoon as I'm leaving the school parking lot I'm forced to see Edward again. He's in his shiny car, cutting me off from the line. He then proceeds to wait there for his family. Can't this jerk pick up his family _before_ he gets in line and blocks everyone? His siblings are walking towards the car like they're taking a leisurely stroll in a park. They act like they own this school. At this point I'm glad Edward and I 'can't be friends'.

When I get home I decide to start making chicken enchiladas. Jessica calls in the middle, sounding perfectly normal (thank god). She wants me to email her the details of our book club assignment. The conversation turns to the library and I tell her about my disappointment at the small number of books they own. She brightly suggests that we go to this bookstore in Seattle. She's been there loads of times – "You'd love it there." We speak for almost twenty minutes before I hang up, which isn't very good for the enchiladas.

I'd firmly (and rightly) decided to not care about what Edward said earlier, but my mind couldn't help wandering as I chopped bell peppers. Maybe Edward's an elitist and this was his way of telling me Volvo owners can't be seen with rusted-fifty-year-old-second-hand-truck owners. Maybe he _is_ a cop and doesn't want me to get in the way of his investigating and general undercover cop-ping.

Dad comes home before I can think up any more ridiculous theories. I decide to ask him if I can go to Seattle this weekend, explaining that I want to buy some books and clothes. He has the usual dad-concerns – can I afford the gas? Am I going alone? Won't I get lost? I assure him that – I have money saved up, I'm going with my friend Jessica, Jessica's been there before so I'll be fine.

Dad conversationally asks about the upcoming dance. I tell him I'm thinking of asking someone and thankfully he doesn't demand to know who it is. I'll tell him when I actually ask Mike. I don't have to worry about dad's approval either because he already told me that he thinks Mike's a good kid.

As I lock my truck in the school parking lot the next day I end up dropping my keys in a puddle. Edward's there in the blink of an eye, retrieving it for me. "How did you do that? And _why_ did you do that?"

"What?"

He seems genuinely confused. "How did you appear out of thin air, and why are you doing me favours _less than 24 hours_ after telling me that we're better off ignoring each other?"

"It's not my fault if you're exceptionally unobservant," he says.

Edward honestly talks like someone from the 1800s. I don't fail to notice that he didn't answer the second question. I'm starting to seriously consider that this guy may be obsessed with me. He manages to show up wherever I am, without explanation only to deliver some dramatic and bittersweet message about not being friends.

"Listen, I don't know if you're playing hard-to-get or what, but I'm not interested. Sorry," I tell him.

"Hard to…?" His voice trails off and a look of confusion appears on his face. Then he composes himself and says, "I wanted to ask you something. I heard you're going to Seattle this weekend-" What? How does he know this? Who all did Jessica tell? "-and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

"Well, if you heard I'm going to Seattle, you probably also heard that I'm going with Jessica _,_ who knows the way, so I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know, but your truck… I'm not sure it can make it. And I have to go to Seattle, anyway."

"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I retort. I'm _not_ getting into a car with this wishy-washy, entitled jerk. I push past him and into the school building. Rude, I know, but I don't want to stand around as he tries to make me his charity case.

I'm no damsel in distress. Jessica knows the way, I know how to read maps, and if need be we can take her car. There's really no need for Edward to play hero to two girls he doesn't even know. I put him out of my mind and head to my first class.


	5. Chapter 5

As a result of my conversation with Edward I'm five minutes late for English and am reprimanded by Mr. Mason. I apologise to him and sit down. Mike smiles at me from the back of the classroom and I remember that I still haven't asked Mike to the dance yet. _Today_ , I decide, and then text Angela the same.

At lunch Angela tells me that she feels like backing out and just texting Ben. I tell her it'll be over in a second and besides, we have to honour our pact. So I turn to Mike and say meaningfully, "Mike,"

Angela turns to her left and says, "Ben,"

"Do you want to - "

"Go to the spring dance?" Angela interrupts brightly, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

For a split second neither of the boys say anything and I'm afraid we're going to get turned down, all while pissing off Ben and Mike by putting them in a spot like this. Practically half our lunch table has turned to see what's going on. Then Ben laughs and says, "As a foursome?"

Angela says, "God, no, I'm asking you and Bella's asking Mike!"

"In that case, my answer is yes," Mike says, smiling widely.

On Angela's left Ben has given a similar answer and Angela is blushing happily. The conversation starts up again and Ben and Mike high-five. I look over to Jessica and she gives me a small smile, but then stares at the lunch room floor.

Just as I'm wondering what to say to Jessica, Angela says, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

What have I done now? I pantomime driving, point at myself and then give him a thumbs up just in case he didn't understand that I'm okay driving to Seattle.

Edward looks confused for a moment, but then he re-plasters that confident smile on his face and points at the seat next to him. As I'm trying to understand why he wants to sit with me, he winks at me. Does he think he's dazzling me? I turn my hands up to ask what he wants but he just points at the seat more insistently. He looks very desperate to talk to me so I decide to meet him.

"What do you want?" I ask in a neutral tone as I reach his seat.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asks, still smiling.

"Maybe because you told me you don't want to be friends?" I point out.

His face falls a little. "Bella, I said that it's better if we're not friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"So… you do want to be my friend?"

"Yes, precisely." He beams like a teacher whose student just gave the right answer.

"Well, Edward, if you want to be my friend there are some rules." His eyebrows furrow. "Stop following me places without my knowledge to pick up keys and such, it's unsettling. Don't smile at me all the time for no reason. And _no winking_. I don't know if you're trying to enchant me or what, but it's coming off as a bit creepy." Now I'm the teacher, waiting for the student to acquiesce.

"Okay," he agrees.

I sit down.

"So anyway, I decided that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly," he begins.

I imitate the sound of a buzzer and stop him. "Another rule. No more cryptic talk. Don't say mysterious things unless you plan to explain them."

He seems let down by this. I've probably invalidated half of what he wanted to say to me. After a minute he remarks, "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

"Angry? No, I think they're just surprised that you're not sitting with your family today."

"What are you thinking?" he asks suddenly.

"I'm trying to figure out what you... are," I say awkwardly.

"Um, white male, age 17, from Forks, Washington-" he recites.

"No, Edward, that's not what I mean. I think we both know something weird is going on here."

"Weird…" He feigns confusion. Then – "Hey, who's being cryptic now?"

"Okay, sorry. Look, everyone can tell that you and your family stay away from others and act a bit strange, but since you talk to me and saved me from a death-van, I _also_ know that your hands are freezing cold, yours _and_ your father's, you never eat, you always appear out of nowhere, and you have some _lightning-fast_ reflexes. And so I want to know, in the most respectful way possible, what exactly you _are_ , because this behaviour's not normal."

His face's frozen. I casually sip my lemonade and await his answer.

He brightens suddenly. "Why don't we turn this into a little game? You've obviously caught on, but can you figure out what I am?"

"Were you… bitten by a radioactive…creature?"

He laughs softly. "Seriously?"

"Okay, I need some time before I can give you an actual answer."

"Fair enough."

The bell rings and I start gathering my bag. Edward just sits there, performing fancy tricks with a bottle cap. "Aren't you coming for bio?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then."

Let him bunk, I need to pass this class. I rush to class… and rush out again when Mr. Banner announces that we'll be testing our blood type. Blood makes me faint; there's no way I'm sitting in there. Mr. Banner excuses me so I decide to sit on a bench outside and do some homework.

"Look who decided to bunk," says a familiar voice. Edward is smiling down at me. "Can I sit, friend?"

"Yeah. I guess you were right – it _is_ healthy to ditch every now and then."

He smiles wider. "Yeah, I'm always right."

I'm writing the answers to a cell division worksheet when Edward asks, "Why'd you change your mind, though? About bunking class?"

"Blood makes me sick."

"Ah… me too." Then he laughs loudly like he cracked a joke and adds, "Not really."

I don't get the joke so I focus on what I do get – my bio homework. As I'm writing down the answer to question three I see Mike turn the corner, supporting someone from our bio class who looks positively faint. Another one who can't stand being around blood. I'm out of my seat just as Edward's saying, "Bella, go."

I hide in the gym, hoping no more bleeding zombies (okay, finger-pricked humans) will come my way. Twenty minutes later gym starts and the other students start trooping in. I go to get changed and meet Mike on the way there. "Are you feeling better now?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Listen, about the beach trip – come to my dad's store at ten on Saturday."

I assure him I'll be there – he has to show me the tri-rock, after all. He smiles at that and goes to change. One very lively (and very sweaty) basketball game later I'm walking out to my truck when Edward catches up. "Hey, can I drive you home? In your truck if you want," he offers quickly. "And this isn't creepy, because we're friends now," he adds proudly.

I want to say that it's a _bit_ creepy how fast this friendship is moving, considering we weren't even talking before lunch and now this is the third time he's sought me out today. But then I realise that maybe the Cullens' isolation isn't entirely by choice. I might be Edward's first friend at this school. When was the last time the poor guy hung out with someone who's not in his family?

So I nod and Edward climbs into the passenger seat, pleased. He sits there for a bit listening to the music and then says, "I didn't know you're into classical music."

"Me? Not so much. My mom? Into it, big time. It reminds me of her."

He asks about my mom and I tell him of her cooking experiments, her fanciful imaginings, her eccentricities, and her affectionate nature. He's silent for the rest of the journey. When we reach he asks, "How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen. Just like every other junior…" I say, unsure where he's going with this.

"You seem older."

"Hey, teenagers can be mature. Also, someone had to be the responsible one, living with my mom. I love her, but she gets carried away sometimes…"

"Bella, are you scared of me? You know, what you said about me putting others off, being creepy…"

I regret saying that. I hope I haven't hurt his feelings. "No. You're just… mysterious and… aloof."

He sighs but doesn't say anything. "I should go, my family's probably wondering where I went. Have fun at the beach tomorrow."

In a spur of the moment decision I ask Edward if he wants to come. I doubt he gets invited to things often. Edward says he can't, he's going hiking with Emmett. Before I can ask him how he plans to get back to school, he jumps out and disappears into the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

That night during dinner (mac 'n' cheese, courtesy of yours truly) I ask dad about hiking around Mount Rainier, the place Edward mentioned he and Emmett would be visiting. I've never hiked before, but I think I should take advantage of living in a town that's a hiker's paradise at some point.

Dad seems surprised at the location. "It's not a very good place for camping. Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season," he tells me. Too many _bears_?! What are Edward and Emmett thinking? Haven't these guys seen _The Revenant?_ I resolve to ask Edward about it later.

The next day dawns bright and sunny – a rarity in Forks. I take it as a good sign – the first bright day coinciding with my first outing with my new friends. I reach Mike's dad's store at 9:55 ("Always good to be early", one of dad's favourite sayings) and look around. Almost everyone is already here. So much for my early arrival.

Standing around two cars are two groups of people – those I recognise, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben – and those I have to be introduced to, Lauren, Conner, Lee and Samantha. After everyone's said hello we get ready to go. I get to ride shotgun in Mike's car while he drives. Great for me; for everyone piled in the back – not so much.

We see huge trees and a multitude of ferns on the way there. Mike takes the time to point out the different species to me. I try to pretend that it's only Mike and me on this drive but it's hard to entertain such romantic notions when four people in the back are arguing about who gets to use the aux cord.

The beach happens to be one I've already visited on previous trips with dad. We sit down on driftwood logs that earlier visitors have kindly arranged in a circle. There's a fire pit in the middle which Ben, Eric and Mike are filling with driftwood branches. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asks me.

"No. I didn't know it's any different from a regular fire," I say, curious but cautious at the same time. As I watch the small bundle of sticks is engulfed by a turquoise flame. "It's blue!" I exclaim in excitement.

Jessica looks over. "Aw, is this Bella's first time seeing a driftwood fire?" she asks. I'm too mesmerised by the flames to say anything and that's answer enough to her question. She laughs and reaches for the chips we brought along. After about half an hour Mike and a few others decide to go see the tidal pools. I get up and follow them with a spring in my step – it's been ten years since I last saw those beautiful depths.

As the group makes its way across the woods Mike and I fall back a bit. "Are you having fun?" Mike asks.

"Yeah. That flame was definitely cool, and I love seeing the fish in the pools," I say enthusiastically.

"Oh, good. I was just a bit worried… you know, since this isn't a big city like Phoenix. I'm sure you had a lot more interesting things to do there."

"Don't worry, Mike. Forks is different, but it's a good different. Tidal pools and turquoise fires win out over malls and traffic jams any day." He smiles at that.

"I've never lived anywhere but Forks. Traffic jams," he shakes his head. "I can't even imagine it."

We continue our conversation as we hop over fallen logs and dodge squirrels. I tell Mike about the time when I was eight and tried to run away from home because mom said I couldn't convert my bedroom into the Gryffindor common room. As we reach the pools he tells me about how he tried to impress Lauren in eighth grade by winning a football game and ended up spraining his ankle because he was too busy trying to catch her eye in the stands. I laugh and he says, "Ten on ten wouldn't recommend. Not worth the pain; she's nowhere near as beautiful as you are." I blush.

Mike and I sit at the edge of one of the pools, holding hands and observing the iridescent fish dart in between the sea weeds. The other guys seem to be trying to push each other in without falling in themselves. Their shouts convey that they're having a great time; our contented silence conveys the same. Twenty minutes later, Eric says we should be getting back and I reluctantly get up to leave.

When we get back to our group we notice that it's grown by quite a lot – eight people, to be exact. The newcomers are teenagers who live on the reservation. Introductions are made and food is passed around. As I'm devouring a pizza slice one of them comes to talk to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he asks.

"Bella," I say, offering my non-pizza sauce covered hand.

"I'm Jacob Black. You bought my dad's truck," he says as he shakes it.

"Oh, you're Billy's son. Yeah, truck runs great."

"You might remember my sisters –"

"Rachel and Rebecca! Of course. We used to hang out when I was younger. How are they?"

He tells me that Rachel's in college and Rebecca's married and moved to Hawaii. "I was kind of relieved when your dad bought our old truck. Gave me a chance to build a new car."

"You build cars? Wow."

He launches into a long explanation of what he's working on and how he plans to finish the project. I don't know much about cars but it's wonderful seeing someone so passionate about something. Just as Jacob's telling me why he needs a master cylinder Lauren interrupts. "Bella, I was just saying it's too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" she asks in a simpering tone.

"If you're so concerned maybe you could invite them next time, Lauren," I reply in an equally saccharine voice. I don't know what kind of game Lauren is playing, only that I want no part in it. Before Lauren can come up with a comeback one of the Quileute boys interrupts. "The Cullens don't come here," he says in a closed tone. Lauren decides to drop it.

I suggest that Jacob and I go for a short walk along the beach. I feel like we have some 'catching up' to do even though technically I knew his sisters, not him. I ask about life on the reservation; he asks about life in Phoenix. After a bit I ask, "Who was that guy talking to Lauren about the Cullens? What was he saying about them?"

"He's Sam. Just that they aren't allowed to come here," he says and looks away.

"Why not?" I ask softly. It's clear that Jacob doesn't want to talk about this but my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that." He sounds apologetic.

"I'm sorry for asking. Forget about it."

He bites his lip and looks in Sam's direction, then back at me. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, sure."

He seems eager to share a secret. He begins by telling me some old Quileute legends. I listen politely but when he gets to the part about his ancestors being werewolves I'm confused. "So… your ancestors believed in werewolves," I clarify.

"No, they _were_ werewolves," he says impatiently. "Anyway, on with the story…"

I'm beginning to think Jacob has more issues than having to find a master cylinder. I stop listening closely. Earlier I was intrigued but now I'm amused. It's like when salesmen come to your door to sell you a product to improve memory and then it turns out it's a mix of cow urine and cocoa plant leaves which they want you to apply to your forehead every day or whatever.

He goes on to say that werewolves are enemies with the 'Cold Ones' who, according to a treaty are not allowed on the reservation. In exchange the Quileute would not expose them for what they 'are'. I'm guessing the Cullens are the Cold Ones he refers to, since they're not allowed on the reservation and they have some pretty icy skin.

"So my great-grandfather negotiated with them because they said that they were civilised – they didn't harm humans," he explains.

"The Cullens are the Cold Ones, right?"

"Yup."

"And what exactly _are_ the Cold Ones?"

"Blood drinkers. Vampires," he says ominously.

A part of me wants to dismiss everything he's said but another part of me knows that the Cullens aren't human. I've noticed it and even Edward's admitted this much. Besides, what Jacob's told me sounds a lot more credible than anything I've dreamt up.

Everyone else is beginning to pack up and Jacob says we should start walking back but I can't hear him. All I can hear is _vampire, vampire, vampire. Blood drinker. Vampire._ Before I can feel too disgusted and puke I remind myself that my only evidence so far is an old tribal legend. I'll confront Edward and if he confirms what Jacob said with proof, _then_ I'll puke.

Mike tries to talk to me on the way back but I can hardly hear him. I tell him I'm feeling sick and close my eyes. An image of Edward drinking blood in a Starbucks cup with 'Eddie 3' written on it won't leave me head. As we drive back down the winding road I concentrate all my energy on not throwing up in Mike's car.


End file.
